The present invention generally relates to brakes for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to an electric park brake for use in an electric caliper brake system.
A brake system for a motor vehicle functionally reduces the speed of the vehicle or maintains the vehicle in a rest position. Various types of brake systems are used in automotive vehicles, including hydraulic, anti-lock (ABS), and electric, also referred to as xe2x80x9cbrake by wirexe2x80x9d. An electric brake system accomplishes the above functions of reducing speed and maintaining the vehicle in a rest position through the use of an electric caliper. Generally, the electric caliper includes a motor and a gear system to transfer the load or force that is necessary to stop or maintain the vehicle in a rest position.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an electric park brake for use in an electric caliper brake system to maintain the vehicle in a rest position. There is a limited amount of space available for use by an electric caliper, which is limited by the available space within a wheel. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an electric park brake for use in an electric caliper brake system that is spatially efficient.
There is provided, an electric park brake for use in an electric caliper brake system that satisfies those needs outlined above and provides an electric park brake that is spatially efficient. The electric park brake of the present invention includes an electric caliper motor assembly. The electric caliper motor assembly includes a motor, which is operably coupled to a shaft. The motor and shaft are surrounded by a housing. A friction wheel is disposed axially and operably connected to the shaft within the housing. A park brake motor is disposed within a second housing. The second housing is connected to the first housing and positioned laterally in relation to the shaft. An acme screw is operably coupled to the park brake motor wherein the acme screw interacts with an acme nut. A lever is in juxtaposition to the acme nut and friction wheel. The lever is angularly displaced by the acme screw interacting with the acme nut to frictionally interact with the friction wheel when the park brake motor is activated. This provides a park brake feature and prevents movement of the shaft.